Winds of Desire
by MiaXavier
Summary: Draco felt sorry for himself because after all this while he can't get what he desire the most, Hermione. After he been thinking what to do, he finally made a decision. He's going to make her to himself. He can't bear to see her happy without him by her side. He's going to show her that he's not a prat anymore and he hope all his decision will make any different. A love letter.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter only the brilliant J.K. Rowling does. I make this because of my undying love for Harry Potter not for money :))**

* * *

It had all started in first year when Draco Malfoy had tried to make friends with Harry Potter and had seen who he was friends with. That was how he first found out about her, Hermione Granger. Second year, he had hated the fact that he actually thought he liked her, but there was only one way to cure him. He became her friend. Not in real life, but in letters. In third year he sent her a letter signed as secret admirer and as she replied, the letters kept on going. They were hiding the letters in a particular crack in the wall which only they knew of, and each day they would both check it when no one else was around. He had only hoped she wouldn't find out it was him.  
And in their sixth year, she still didn't know. She had sort of grown attached to this mysterious person that wrote letters to her all these years and never failed to send a reply to his. He had openly admitted that he was in love with her in his letters but shook with fear whenever he thought of saying it to her face.  
To hide the fact that it was him, he teased her a lot. If he teased her and her friends, no one would think he liked her, right? She wrote to her 'secret admirer' every time he did something mean to her, telling him she wished he wouldn't be so mean. He would reply with an agreement, saying that he wished that as well.  
But recently, she had been asking who he was. Her curiosity must have finally perked as she was practically pleading for a name. She would say that there was no way she would turn him down and she just wanted to know who he was. He wouldn't reply for a few days, letting her know that he didn't feel like telling her who he was, and then he would reply again with a completely different topic. But one day, she got smarter than him and waited next to the wall.

Tomorow is Valentine's Day and Draco couldn't find any idea how to tell or confess to Hermione about his feeling all this while. He want to make a little different in his life and he is sure that he need to make the move tomorrow. Malfoy was walking back from dinner that night with a new letter in his pocket. He headed through the corridors casually, heading to the wall that was his only way of talking to her without her knowing it was him. He rounded the last corner and would have stopped walking if he wasn't smart enough. She was standing right beside it, looking around eagerly. Taking a breath, he smirked.  
"Looking for someone, mudblood?" he asked, walking forward. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes, folding her arms.  
"What does it matter to you? Just leave me alone Malfoy." she said. Ah, so she was waiting for him. His heart skipped a beat and he quickly tried to suppress it, swaggering towards her with his hands in his pockets.  
"So who is it? Weasley? Potter?" he asked. "Which one decided to stoop as low as to date you?" he questioned, insulting himself as he spoke. She narrowed her eyes angrily.  
"It's not Ron and it's not Harry. You don't need to know who it is, all right?" she glared at him and then looked away down the other corridor, as if expecting her secret admirer to come walking out.  
"You sound like you don't even know who it is." he smirked. "Did someone send you a note saying to meet you here or something?" he laughed.  
"No, they didn't." she said angrily. "Please go away."

"Why? I want to hang around and see who it is you're waiting for." he chuckled. "Besides, maybe I'm waiting for someone too." he had been contemplating adding the last part and it had just sort of spilled out before he could come to a better decision. She eyed him suspiciously and then sighed, beginning to walk away from the wall.  
"I'll wait for him tomorrow." she muttered. Malfoy gulped and watched her walk away. He quickly turned to the crack in the wall and shoved his letter in. His hands were shaking slightly and he could feel his face going red. Turning around again he froze. Hermione had stopped and turned around again and was now staring with an open mouth. Malfoy licked his lips, trying to moisten them as they had suddenly become very dry.  
"You're.." she couldn't finish it and Malfoy didn't blame her. He had dreaded this moment since they'd started writing letters and now it had finally happened.  
"No, Granger, I-" he desperately tried to come up with an excuse and finally something jumped into his head. "It's not me. Your mysterious secret admirer wanted me to put it there for him because he was busy tonight." he said.  
"You know who it is?" she asked, walking towards him quickly, a pleading look appearing in her eyes. He backed up slightly.  
"Y-yeah." he stuttered.  
"Who is it? Please tell me!" she begged. "I have to know, I can't stand it any more." she said. Malfoy stared at her and slowly shook his head, looking away.  
"I can't tell you." he answered quietly.  
"Why not?" she asked, the sadness clear in her voice.  
"He doesn't want me to." he whispered. There was a lump in his throat and he was nervous, plus there was a voice in his head telling him to tell her. Hermione's shoulders sagged and she looked at the ground.  
"I just want to know who he is. For goodness sake I was practically willing to accept it was you a moment ago." she slowly turned around, a tear slipping down her cheek as she walked away.  
"Wait! Granger, he changed his mind." he said. "I just remember, he.." he gulped as she turned around again with an eager expression. "He said that if you were desperate I could tell you." he finished.  
"Then who is it?" she asked, walking closer again. The red colour appeared in his cheeks again and avoided her gaze.  
"It's.." he paused, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. "It's me." he mumbled.  
"Sick joke, Malfoy." she said, her voice cold with anger. "It couldn't be you, I know it now. You're just trying to make me fall for you so you can tease me even more. Which I won't by the way!" she said angrily, stepping back and fixing him with a glare. Malfoy looked up at her, a fire in his eyes as he began walking towards her.  
"How dare you." he hissed. "How dare you say that. The only reason I've been teasing you so much is so that you wouldn't think it was me. Looks like I did my job too well." he spat. Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at him, walking backwards until she bumped into a wall. Malfoy didn't stop walking until their foreheads were pushed together and he was holding her wrists tightly.  
"You're my secret admirer?" she whispered.  
"Yes, darn it. I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with a flipping mudblood!" he yelled. She flinched, fear in her eyes as she stared at him. "And now I'm going to kiss you after five years of wanting to." he said, bending his head and planting his lips on hers. He was fierce at first, but he became calm and soothing, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. He smirked into the kiss as he felt her kiss him back.  
Pulling back, he stared into her eyes and reached a hand up to touch her face. He smiled, kissing her again.  
"Malfoy, stop it." Hermione said quietly. He looked up at her again and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It can't be you." she whispered, sobbing slightly.  
"Why not?" he asked. "But of course, you don't like me and you never will. See Granger, you can turn your secret admirer down." he said, stepping away from her and licking his lips to savour the taste.  
"But you were so mean to me." she sounded puzzled as she uttered the words and he wished to just step forward again and kiss away her worries.  
"I didn't want anyone knowing that I liked you. Can you imagine what it would do to my reputation?" he asked. She looked up at him, more tears falling from her eyes.  
"Why does your reputation matter so much?" she asked. "If you really do love me why can't you just forget everything else?" her voice was getting quieter with each word and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and crying. Another set of arms went around her and lips kissed her forehead. She looked up and moved her arms to pull him closer.  
"I'm sorry that I've been horrible. But just know that for you I can be the man you knew from the letters." he said soothingly. One of her hands went to his head, getting tangled in his hair and pulled him down slightly. He smiled just before their lips touched, closing his eyes and kissing her with all the passion he could. When they parted for a breath, she smiled and wiped her tears.  
"I think I love you, Draco Malfoy." she said, before they closed their eyes for yet another kiss.

Draco who is the first to pull away from the kiss and Hermione expression was a little bit confused. They stare at each other for a while until finally Draco who broke the silent and ask, "Would you be my Valentine?" "For tomorrow? Of Course!" Hermione answer with delight. "No, not only for tomorrow. I want you to be my Valentine for the rest of your life. Will you?" Draco ask hopefully and he saw Hermione blush a little on her cheeks. He tilt Hermione's chin to look into his eyes, to show her that he meant all the words he just said. Her eyes was shinning against the sunlight. She smile and leaned into kiss him and she muttered a simple "Yes" between the kisses. " Be mine, I love you" is all she heard between the pleasure kissing with her beloved. He will make her proud and love her for the rest of his life, he promised to himself.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**A little bit of cliché I think.**

**I write this for this Valentine and I hope you guys like it**

**Don't forget to review and make me smile on this day!**

**-Mia**


End file.
